Emerald Academy
by EmErAlDcHaNg159
Summary: The Lyoko gang had gained a friend one day at school. When she asked for them to come home with her, they refused, saying that they had to complete school. They promised to return after they finished with school. They did not break that promise.


Hey guys, it's Emerald

Hey guys, it's Emerald! This is my first fanfic, and I hope you like it! Here is the full summary:

Emerald Chang is an absolutely perfect girl. She's beautiful, she's a genius, she's strong, she's athletic, she's loving, and she does have a love life. But there's one thing the public doesn't know. She had been an orphan since she was 5, and had adopted many other orphans to be a part of her family. Those orphans are her family. But not only that, she's magical. She has magic beyond compare. She's a legend. She goes around the world looking for recruits for her magical army. One day, she went to France to look for 5 special kids. And she found them. But because of school, she could not recruit them. Instead, they stayed at her house for the whole summer vacation, and made a very serious promise to come back when they were done with school. None of them knew why Emerald was so serious about this promise, but when they all came back and fulfilled that promise, they were going to learn why, and not only that, they were going to learn the sadness that was shoved in the very back of Emerald's heart that still lurked inside her.

I might write a prequel if no one understands. R&R please! I'd prefer no flames.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, however, I do own Emerald and Eric.

Ok, well let's get to the story!

DING DONG!

"Who the HELL would ring the DAMN doorbell at this friggin HOUR?!" yelled an extremely attractive young man, with brown hair all scruffy, obviously because he was sleeping.

"Goodness, Eric. You're a horrible influence to the children." Replied a stunning young girl, with striking eyes that resembled emeralds, and curly jet black hair resting just by her shoulders.

"GACK! Emerald! You're UP!?"

"I never really sleep. I thought you knew me well enough to know that."

"BUT….BUT! I…! AUGH MY PRECIOUS HOURS OF SLEEP!"

"Stop being immature and answer the door."

Eric opened the door reluctantly. (Hey, would YOU be happy if YOU had to wake up at 2 AM because someone had ringed the doorbell, but then you find someone who could've opened it for you, but they're telling you to do it? Uh huh. Didn't think so)

"HI!" yelled an unusually loud voice.

"WHOA! What the HELL?!" screamed Eric as a body tumbled on him.

"Hiya Eric! Haven't seen you in a whiilllleeee!! Sheesh have YOU gotten OLD!" said a kid with pointy blonde hair with a purple streak. (A/N: Guess who? Oh wait, it MUST be Ulrich. YES IT MUST! XD)

"Hey, who do you think you're talki-ODD?!"

"At your service!"

"What are you doin' here? Most importantly, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AT MY HOUSE AT TWO O' CLOCK IN THE MORNING?!"

"Oh wait! It's two? Really?" replied a confused Odd.

"Yes it is two Odd, and Eric, if you don't pipe down I'm gonna kick your sorry ass out of this house for a week." Said a new voice, obviously Emerald's.

"Hey Emerald." Said another new voice, Yumi's. "It's been a while."

"Yes it has, Yumi." Replied Emerald. "So, what have you been doing?"

"Oh, us? We finished college, you know, all of that stuff."

"Oh, I see. So, what made you come here?"

"We knew there would be a place for us here. So we came here. I knew we shouldn't have trusted Odd's timing, but I lost, three votes to two. Aelita was too nice to not give him a chance."

"Yeah, I would've been helluva lot happier if you didn't come at two in the morning. And please, ignore Eric's unruly language and behavior. He seems to care about his sleep more than anything else in the world."

"Even you, Emerald?" Yumi said playfully.

"I don't know, Yumi. Perhaps you'd like to find out yourself?" Yumi frowned. She hated how Emerald was such a smart mouth.

"Hey guys!" said three voiced in unison. They walked in happily together, but they all froze at the current scene. Odd tackling Eric while Eric was cussing at him continuously, but it did not seem to bother Odd, and then Yumi looking at Emerald disgustingly while Emerald smirked at her.

"Ah, there you three are. Ignore Odd and Eric. Eric is always grumpy at this time. It's a bad time to mess with him, that's all. ODD THAT'S ENOUGH!" said Emerald.

"Sorry." Said Odd apologetically.

"It's alright Odd, Eric, go get some sleep. We're testing tomorrow. And I'll help you all with the moving in and all that. I suggest you get some sleep as well. Tomorrow you shall be taking a test." Said Emerald coolly.

"But-" started Aelita.

"Don't tell me you already forgot that you came here for a reason. Tomorrow, you start your magical training with a test."

"What kind of test?" Odd asked nervously.

"Well, I'll say one thing. You won't be needing a pencil tomorrow. Now get some sleep. You're going to need it." Said Emerald, a second later she pixilated and disappeared.

"Whoa, what just happened?" asked Ulrich, eyes still wide open from shock.

"I dunno. She…she...pixilated for some weird reason." Said Jeremy, pushing his glasses up with his index finger and thinking hard.

"I know what happened! Just…how?" asked Ulrich.

Then came a giggle. "You'll find out tomorrow Ulrich. Don't worry." Came Emerald's voice, as it echoed around the room.

"Well that was weird." Said Yumi. "Well, we better get sleep since Emerald says we need some."

"DIDDO!" replied 4 voices in unison.

"You should listen you Yumi, she's smart." Said a familiar voice, as all four of them turned around to find Emerald all in one piece. "Good night."

So? How was it? I'd prefer no flames, but if something is really THAT bad, just tell. My first fic, remember that!


End file.
